Talento Natural
by Eventide Angel
Summary: Eren não consegue aceitar que Mikasa é naturalmente boa em tudo que ela faz. Mas ele tem certeza que nisso ela não pode ser boa. Ele não poderia estar mais errado.


**Disclaimer:** Nope

**Talento Natural**

"Hey Armin, em que você acha que Mikasa poderia falhar?"

"O quê?" Armin realmente ficou confuso com essa pergunta vinda do nada.

"Você sabe, tudo que ela tenta, ela consegue, sem nem mesmo se esforçar como nós." Disse Eren com um pouco de raiva e inveja em sua voz.

"Ela só é naturalmente boa e forte, mais forte do que qualquer um de nós aqui."

"Então você acha que ela tem fraquezas?"

"Óbvio que sim, ela pode ser um soldado perfeito, mas ainda é humana" E uma de suas fraquezas está bem na minha frente, Armin pensou.

"Você está certo!" Eren disse animadamente "Ela pode ser boa em lutas, matar titãs, mas..."

"Mas?" Armin perguntou com um pouco de medo em sua voz, o tom de Eren estava começando a deixa-lo preocupado.

"E sobre outras coisas?"

"Que coisas?"

"Você sabe Armin, coisas!" Eren respondeu entusiasmado.

Dessa vez, Armin realmente ficou preocupado sobre o que Eren estava falando.

"Bem, eu também não sei muito sobre isso e nem você, e obviamente que Mikasa também não!"

Armin finalmente entendeu sobre o que Eren estava falando. Na verdade, ele imaginou muitas possibilidades, mas sabia que ele não pensaria tão longe.

"Eren, você não pode estar pensando em fazer isso, você é tão inexperiente como ela!"

"Mas ela não precisa saber disso."

"E então ela só vai perguntar quando, onde e por que você nunca disse antes."

"Homens não ficam comentando esse tipo de coisa como garotas, Armin."

"Tem alguma maneira de eu te convencer a não fazer isso?" Armin perguntou com a voz cansada.

"Pff, Armin, e estragar toda a diversão? Senhorita-Posso-Fazer-Tudo não sabendo fazer algo? De jeito nenhum!"

Vendo o rosto determinado de seu amigo, Armin desistiu de argumentar mais. Ele só esperava que a coisas não dessem muito errado.

"Então, quando você vai perguntar?"

"Hmm, depois do jantar, vou dizer que preciso falar com ela e ir para fora."

"Espero que tudo ocorra bem"

"O quê? Você acha que meu plano não vai funcionar? Ele é perfeito!"

Vendo o rosto de Eren, Armin resolveu não dizer como essa ideia podia se virar contra ele. E iria, ele sabia.

~/~

Logo depois do jantar, Eren chamou Mikasa para uma caminhada. Ela estranhou ele não ter chamado Armin para vir junto, mas ele logo levantou , dizendo que estava cansado e iria dormir.

Eren tinha o plano perfeito, ele sabia disso. Ele só não tinha pensado em como falar exatamente. Como se lendo seus pensamentos, Mikasa perguntou:

"Eren, há algo que você precisa falar?"

"Va-vamos só andar um pouco mais, tudo bem?"

Enquanto eles continuaram andando, Eren não conseguia pensar em como começar a falar. Ele estava ficando nervoso e isso não estava ajudando em nada.

Finalmente, ele parou e se encostou em uma árvore. Mikasa parou em frente a ele, preocupada.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está agindo estranho, Eren."

Desistindo de pensar na melhor maneira de falar, ele só resolveu dizer o que estava em sua mente.

"Mikasa, você pode ser excelente em tudo o que faz, mas não é perfeita!"

Mikasa ficou um pouco confusa, o que ele estava tentando dizer? E ele meio que elogiou ela, não?

"Eren?" Ajeitando seu cachecol mais perto do seu rosto, ela se aproximou dele, olhando intensamente com seus olhos negros como a noite.

E isso não ajudou Eren em nada. Com seus olhos fixos nele, ele não conseguiu dizer uma palavra. Olhando para ela, tudo que ele conseguiu pensar era em quanto ele foi estúpido por ter essa ideia. Mas Eren era orgulhoso. E teimoso. Ele não iria desistir de ver sua reação quando percebesse que ela não era boa em tudo como parecia.

Desviando seus olhos dele, ele finalmente falou:

"Você não sabe beijar." Nesse momento, ele não poderia parar de olhar para a pedra que estava no chão como se fosse a coisa mais interessante no mundo.

Mikasa arregalou os olhos. Ela não poderia ter imaginado que ele estava tão sério e nervoso sobre algo como isso.

"Eren, você já?..." Mas ele continuou olhando para baixo, sem ter coragem de olha-la nos olhos._Tudo o que eu deveria ter falado era que ela não é boa em tudo e dizer que beijar era uma dessas coisas. Me sinto tão estupido agora._

"Eren, olhe para mim." Mikasa disse com o tom de voz sério, o que o fez olhar para ela imediatamente. Seu rosto estava vermelho de vergonha. Ele nunca tinha beijado e como poderia se sentir feliz em algo que ela nem sequer tentou?

Ao contrário do rosto de Eren, ela estava séria. Ele estava certo, ela nunca tinha beijado antes. Ela nunca quis beijar ninguém. Até agora.

De repente, Mikasa estava perto, muito perto. Perto demais, o que o fez se sentir mais nervoso. Ele podia sentir sua respiração, seus narizes quase se tocando. E então ela o beijou.

Eren ficou parado por alguns segundos em choque, mas logo correspondeu ao beijo. Não foi longo ou profundo, mas ele sentiu que foi incrível.

Poucos segundos depois, eles se separaram, olhando profundamente um nos olhos do outro. Eren de repente percebeu que isso não foi uma má ideia. Não, foi uma ótima ideia. Ele sorriu e disse:

"Bem, talvez você não tenha o talento natural para tudo, afinal. Você precisa praticar mais" Assim como ele falou, ele a puxou contra ele mais uma vez.

~/~

No dia seguinte, Eren encontrou Armin no café da manhã. Armin logo percebeu que ele estava sorrindo. Para o nada.

"Hey Eren, bom dia."

"Bom dia, Armin." Eren respondeu feliz, muito feliz.

Tentando esconder seu sorriso, Armin perguntou:

"Então, o plano deu certo?"

"Não, eu acho que ela é realmente boa em tudo. Ela realmente é um talento natural." Mas dessa vez ele estava sorrindo ao dizer isso.

Armin só podia sorrir também. E pensar que sua teimosia finalmente o fez perceber algo.

* * *

**N/A: **Minha primeira tentativa completa de um ship. Provavelmente a última também.


End file.
